


Breakdown

by 0anon0



Series: Stripping Percy! [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Percy's car breaks down in the middle of the desert on the way to Camp Jupiter. He gets help from a man who happens to be passing through. But does he have ulterior motives? And who is he, really?
Relationships: Ares/Percy Jackson
Series: Stripping Percy! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are over the age of 18.

It's hot, hotter than I expected. I'd expected a long boring drive, sure, but for it to be in a nice modern car, with cruise control and air conditioning. Instead, when I arrived in Las Vegas, I was disappointed to find that there were few cars to be found. So much so, that in the end, I'd had to settle for an old Jeep which just blasted hot air from outside directly back into my face when I turned on the air conditioning, rather than keep me cool. I ended up taking the Jeep because, well, it was being better than being stuck in Las Vegas. You could say I haven't had the best experiences here. All this nearly makes me wish that I'd decided to fly to Camp Jupiter, but after all my experiences in the air, I don't really trust planes. Instead I decided to go overland. It was just my luck that I arrived in Las Vegas just in time for all the bus drivers to go on strike. It was lucky I had just enough money to rent a car, because it was that or Las Vegas. I was even happy to find a rusty, half-broken Jeep so I could escape the city.

Right now, however, I'm longing for the luxuries of the half-broken Jeep. Sure, the car is still here, but currently, it's not doing anything more complicated than sheltering me from the sun and heating up faster than an oven. Normally, I would have just sucked some water out of the air or the ground and used that to cool myself, but, luckily, I've managed to break down in the middle of one of the driest places on Earth. So, no water for me. All I have to do is sit here and wait for the car company to send me someone to fix the car, or drive me back to Las Vegas. I can't decide if I'd prefer to just stay in the desert.

The good news is that I've got enough phone battery to last for at least another day, and enough food and water stashed around to keep me going for at least that long. I really hope that I don't have to stay here; it's not that I'm worried about hunger or thirst, I'm just so bored! I've already been sitting here for half an hour and I have nothing to do. I can't even play a game on my phone, because it's my only connection to the outside world – and possibly to rescue – and I don't want to waste my most important resource.

So, that's where I'm at now. I'm slumped in the shade of the car, trying to keep out of the harsh sun, but it's not really making a difference – the metal of the car is heating up as much as the ground. The inside of the car is even worse, so I'm stuck out here.

I've been staring into the distance for a minute before I realise there's a dust cloud in the distance. I jump up, shouting and waving, hoping that it's the person from the car company, here to save me. The plain is flat, so it takes a while for the vehicle to arrive, and I spend the whole time waiting impatiently. Unfortunately, by the time the car arrives, I know it's not the car company's representative; there's no way they would send someone into the desert in a luxury car. 

The car stops beside my Jeep and I'm immediately jealous of the new arrival. The new car is sleek and, surprisingly, clean. My Jeep is covered in dust, but this car doesn't have a speck of dirt on it. It must be some fancy high-tech paint. The car is clearly expensive and seems to have the mysterious air of a secret service vehicle. The driver's door opens and a huge man steps out of it, lounging against his vehicle and staring at me through dark tinted sunglasses. He's wearing a black suit, something I would never have expected in the middle of the desert, but the man stands as relaxed as if he were in an air conditioned building. He looks like a billionaire, with chiselled features, dark hair and tinted sunglasses. And he's smirking at me.

"Well, look what we have here", he drawls. "A small cottontail just sitting in the open." His smirk widens to a predatory grin. "We wouldn't want something to happen to you. There are a lot of coyotes around here."

It's a strange statement to make; I might have expected it from a farmer or a ranger, but not from a businessman. I'm not sure if he's being friendly, or threatening me. Not that it really makes a difference; I have nowhere I can go until the car repairman arrives. 

"Please, sir", I begin, speaking as politely as possible. "My car broke down in the middle of the road. I'm waiting on a repairman to arrive."

"I know a thing or two about cars", the man says. "I can take a look, if you want?"

"Yes, please!" I reply, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Any help you can give would be appreciated."

It's true. I have no idea how cars work; it was a miracle that I got my license in the first place! Still smiling, the man straightens and walks over to the Jeep. He opens the hood and pokes around inside. He quickly withdraws, stepping back just in time so that a billow of steam doesn't ruin his suit.

"Well", he drawls, walking back to me, "it doesn't look good."

He must have seen the crestfallen look on my face, because he slapped my shoulder, nearly knocking me down.

"Cheer up!" he says. "I'm sure it will work out in the end." He looks around. "I think I see someone coming now."

His eyesight is better than mine. Another vehicle drives towards us. This one is a tow truck. At last. The truck stops beside the two other cars. A man in overalls jumps out.

"Howdy!", he says, waving at us.

I step forward and introduce myself. The repairman goes to the Jeep immediately; it seems like he doesn't want to be here as much as I don't. For a quarter of an hour he struggles with the car before giving up.

"I have to take it back to the city", he explains. "There's nothing I can do here. I can give you a lift back to town, but there won't be a replacement car until tomorrow."

I sigh. It seems like fate wants me to be stuck in Las Vegas, after all. I'm about to accept the repairman's offer for a lift, when the businessman speaks up. I had nearly forgotten about him in my disappointment about the Jeep.

"I'm driving to Sacramento", he says. "I'd be happy to give you a lift somewhere."

I jump at the offer. Anything is better than returning to Las Vegas, and now I would get most of the way to where I am going. I pull my bag out of the Jeep and stow it in the boot of the luxury car. The repairman loads the Jeep onto his truck and drives back towards the city. 

I follow the businessman back to his car. The door opens upwards, like a spaceship from a sci-fi film. I slide into the passenger seat and make myself comfortable. The man turns the car key and cold air streams from the air conditioning vents. I had nearly forgotten what it's like to be at a comfortable temperature. I sigh in contentment. The man presses down on the accelerator and the car zooms away. We drive for fifteen minutes before the man speaks. 

"So, have you thought about your payment?" he asks.

"Payment?" I repeat in confusion. 

"Of course", he purrs, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "You didn't think you were going to get a free ride."

"I don't have anything", I protest.

The man shrugs.

"I can let you out whenever you want."

He says it like it's up to me, but clearly it's a threat. If he leaves me in the middle of the desert, there's no way I'd get back to civilisation. 

"What do you want?" I ask him, hoping to get a hint.

He turns to look at me, the same way a wolf looks at its prey. He stares at me for so long that I get nervous, especially because it means he's not actually looking at where he's driving. 

"Your t-shirt would be a good start", he suggests. 

"My t-shirt...?" I mutter. 

I'm wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It's nothing special; in fact, it's quite old. There's a number of small holes and an unidentifiable stain at the bottom.

I'm obviously quiet for too long. The passenger door next to me rises up and a blast of hot wind hits my face. I stare at the man. He shrugs again. 

"It's either the t-shirt or the road", he reminds me.

I get the hint. As I disentangle myself from the seatbelt, the door slides closed again, leaving us in blessed coolness. I pull the t-shirt over my head and reluctantly pass it to the man. Before I can do more than make a strangled cry of shock, the man opens his window and throws my t-shirt out. I stare at the side-view mirror and watch as the orange speck recedes.

"What did you do that for?" I protest. 

"It's my shirt now", he responds. "I can do whatever I want with it."

I sit in silence. I don't want to argue with him, especially because he's doing me a huge favour by giving me a lift. Although I know I have another t-shirt just like that one in my bag, the man's actions took me by surprise. 

We drive on. At a rest stop, I try to retrieve my bag from the boot, but it's locked. When the man returns from paying for his petrol, he ignores all my questions and gets back into the car. I wisely join him before he drives off without me. The car is much cooler now. Without my t-shirt, I can feel the air conditioning blow cold air against me. It's hard for me to believe that it's so hot outside. We've barely left the rest stop when the man turns to me again. 

"What's the next part of your payment?" he asks.

"I don't have anything!" I say with exasperation. "If you'd at least let me get my bag, maybe I have something there."

"You'll have to manage with what you've got", was the reply. 

He lets me think for a time before giving me his suggestion. 

"You could give me your shorts."

I splutter protests, but he's grinning at me now and it makes me shiver. I know that I'm going to have to comply; he could throw me out of the car and leave me alone in the middle of nowhere. Reluctantly, I pull off my shorts and give them to the man. Like before, he opens the window and throws them out.

I'm now wearing just my boxers and sandals and I feel very exposed. Unfortunately, every road sign we pass lets me know how far away we are from any town or city that I could get out at. At least I'm not stuck in the desert or in Las Vegas, I think to myself, and I'm going to get to my destination much faster this way.

Despite the oppressive heat that's obviously still outside, the inside of the car is cool. I draw my legs up so my knees press against my chest. This not only keeps some of the air blowing from the air conditioner away from me, it also gives me a bit of extra cover. 

We drive through another stretch of wilderness. There's no other cars on the road; we don't even see evidence of anyone else for fifteen minutes. I'm getting uncomfortable with the silence in the car. The man hasn't tried to talk since he took my shorts. I get the feeling that the man is planning something, even though it's obvious he's focused on the road. As I think this, he turns to look over me. He grins at my discomfort. 

"I think it's about time for another payment", he says. 

"What?" I ask, shocked. I don't have anything to give. 

"How about you give me your boxers?" he asks, ignoring my outburst. 

"No!" I protest. This is too much for me. 

The man glares at me, but I don't give in, even when his attention pushes down on me. Finally, he gives up and looks back at the road. I hope that this conversation is over, but I'm soon proven wrong. The man pulls over at a small track and drives down into a valley that's sheltered from the road. He stops the car and turns to fully look at me. 

"You'll either give me what I want, or you get out now", he growls. 

I want to argue with him, but there's something extremely menacing about his voice. I get a premonition that it wouldn't be good for my health if I disobey this man. I try to negotiate anyway.

"How about I give you my sandals?" I offer. At least this will kick the can down the road so that I have more time to think of something. 

The man smiles humourlessly at me. The temperature in the car seems to drop some more, as if the man is sucking all the heat out of the air. I get the impression that he's getting angrier.

"No", he replies. "I've given you my only offer."

I try to think of a way out of this predicament. I know I can't be left here — I've seen how few cars drive on this road, so I know I'll never be picked up, and I can't even guess how far we are from the nearest civilisation. There's also the problem that we're out of sight of anyone else. This man could do whatever he wants with me, and no one would know. If I don't do what he says, I could end up as a dead body desiccating in the dry desert heat and I definitely don't want that to happen. The man waits another moment, then presses a button beside his seat. My door slides open, letting in a blast of hot air. Without clothes and water, I won't stand much of a chance out there.

"Alright", I say grudgingly. 

Uncomfortably, I pull down my boxers, using one hand to cover myself. I hand over the garment to the man, but he points out of the door. 

"Drop them out there", he says, his voice expressionless. 

Reluctantly, I drop my boxers on the ground beside the car. Immediately, the car door slides shut and we drive back to the highway. Somehow, the air conditioning feels even colder now. Maybe it's my embarrassment as being naked in front of this stranger, especially as he's taken and disposed of all the clothes I was wearing, but my body is covered in goosebumps. The silence between us is icy now. I'm curled up on the seat, trying to cover myself and preserve my dignity. I throw surreptitious glances at my companion, but to my surprise, he doesn't even glance my way. I hope he's still not angry at me for defying him earlier. Part of me is terrified that he is. 

I begin to wonder what his game is. I can't work out his motives; the only thing I can think of is that he wants to humiliate me. If that is his goal, I could tell him that he's definitely succeeded. In the end, I realise that it doesn't really matter. I can't leave in the middle of the desert, especially without any clothes, so the man can ask me anything and I wouldn't have any other choice.

Suddenly, I realise how low the sun is in the sky. I had planned to drive all the way from Las Vegas to Camp Jupiter in one day. It would have been a long trip, but worth it to finally get to the San Francisco area. Now, though, after being stuck in the desert for half the day, I realise that I'm not close to Camp Jupiter at all. I start thinking about what I'm going to do. I have very little money, but I've slept on the streets before. I would also have to get my bag out of the car so I could finally get some clothes on.

The sun finally sets in a glorious sunset that I don't appreciate enough. The man, however, doesn't stop. He turns his headlights on and drives on. Part of me hopes that he'll drive all the way to Sacramento tonight, but I'm too afraid to ask. All I can do is sit and hope I get to where I need to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the man pulls into a dingy motel on the side of the road. He steps out of the car, without saying a word to me, and goes into the reception. When he returns, he's carrying a room key. He beckons to me, his face set in a scowl. I realise that he doesn't want me to stay in the car all night. I scramble out and go to the boot, but the man makes no attempt to unlock it. I stand there awkwardly for a few moments.

"What are you doing?" he barks at me.

I cower behind the car and then slink around it so that I'm crouching beside the bonnet.

"I just wanted to get my bag", I say.

The man makes an impatient and angry gesture. It's clear that he wants me to follow him and he won't stand for any arguments. I follow him, anger growing inside me. He leads me to the nearest motel room and unlocks the door.

"There's only one bed!" I gasp when I enter.

The room is small. The centre is taken up by a king-sized bed. In one corner is a cupboard, above which sits an old TV. There's only one other door and that leads to the bathroom. The man immediately enters that room and closes the door behind him. A moment later, I hear the shower start. Unsure what to do, I sit on the bed and wait. The man had his keys with him, so I don't have a chance to get my bag from the car. For a moment, I contemplate just leaving without my bag, but I remember that I won't get far in the desert while naked and without food or water.

When the man finishes his shower, he steps out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He frowns at me sitting on the bed. I shift nervously.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I don't reply. I don't really have an answer.

"The bed is mine", he continues. "If you want to sleep, you can sleep on the ground at the foot of the bed. If I need you, I'll call you."

The man strides towards me and I dodge out of his way as quickly as I can. He turns off all the lights except for the bedside lamp, and slides into the bed. I realise that he's going to sleep and decide that the best course of action is to do the same. I curl up on the floor beside the bed, trying to make myself comfortable. It takes me a long time to get to sleep. Even though the room is, thankfully, carpeted, the carpet is threadbare, and the cold desert night is creeping in.

Finally, I fall asleep. My dreams are filled with disjointed visions of towering giants, of flames, of wars with thousands of people dying. It's worse than the dreams I usually have as a result of all my adventures. I'm thankful when I'm finally woken.

I groan and look around. For a second, I think that one of the giants from my dream had stepped out into real life, but I realise that the man standing over me is no giant, just the same one who has been humiliating me all day. He nudges my side with his foot a second time.

"Are you awake?" he asks.

"What time is it?" I respond groggily.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here for your payment."

"Payment?"

Nothing makes sense. My brain feels like it's made of cotton wool and isn't processing what's going on. The man smiles down at me.

"Your payment for the room", he replies.

It's then that I notice that the man is naked. It's probably something I should have noticed first, especially considering the monster cock that was hanging over my head, but it's dark and I had just woken up. As my mind begins to clear, I stare at the cock. It's thick and long, and throbs with all the blood flowing into it. In the darkest part of my brain, I already know the answer to my next question, but I have to ask it.

"What's my payment?"

"Sucking my cock, of course."

The man says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've never sucked a cock before", I argue. "Is there any other way I can pay?"

A growl starts from deep within the man. He reaches down and lifts me up by the scruff of my neck as if I was a kitten and he was a lion. I dangle in mid-air as he raises me so that we're staring eye-to-eye, or rather, eye-to-sunglasses, since he is still wearing those dark sunglasses, even in the middle of the night. Somehow, he seems a lot taller than me, but it's probably just my fear. The growl grows louder and I sense that the anger is about to erupt out of him. When it does come, it's a roar that would put any lion to shame. I struggle in his grasp, but it's too strong. Feeling this the man's hand circles my neck, lightly pressing my windpipe. I stop moving immediately. I can feel his raw power and I realise that he could kill me without even trying if he wanted to.

Finally, the man releases me. It feels like I'm falling from a great height, so I'm happy to land on the bed. When I look around, I see that the man is normal sized, standing beside me on the bed.

"Ok, ok", I say with a groan. "It doesn't seem like I have any choice."

The man grins. I get the impression of shark teeth within his mouth and shudder. He grabs my leg and pulls me off the bed. I hit the carpet, releasing a cloud of dust. When I sit up, he's towering over me again. I get to my knees and the man walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. Knowing what's expected of me, I crawl towards him and kneel between his legs. I feel vulnerable, but the man makes no attempt to do anything to me. Cautiously, I take the man's cock in my hand and begin to stroke it. There's no sound above me, neither pleasure nor annoyance. I continue my actions, hoping it's enough.

Soon, though, the man's hand tangles in my hair at the back of my head. It feels huge compared to my body. Slowly, he pushes my head so that it's pressing against his cock. I give in. I open my mouth and take the head of the man's cock into it. It stretches my mouth wider than I thought possible. I panic at the idea of taking more of the cock into my mouth, but the steady hand at the back of my head keeps me in place. I swirl my tongue around the head of the cock, taking in the salty taste. Otherwise, it's not as bad as I expected. To my surprise, the man doesn't try to force my head down onto his cock; his hand remains behind my head to stop me from pulling away, but he lets me go at my own pace. I'm grateful. At least he's given me the illusion of control. 

Nonetheless, his hand behind my head tells me one thing: he won't let me stop until he thinks I've done enough. Realising this, I try to suck more of the man's cock. It feels like it's splitting my jaw in two, but this dull ache is all there is. I manage to get much more of the member into my mouth before I think about what will happen when it hits the back of my throat. I know that I have a gag reflex; every physical I've done has shown me that. I definitely don't want to start retching or throwing up on this man. Again, I'm surprised to find that my gag reflex never kicks in. The cock hits the back of my throat and I tense in preparation for the worst. But as it does so, a strong feeling of heat rushes through my body. At first, it makes me feel angry, angrier than I've ever been before. I need all my self-control not to bite down on the cock in my mouth. Quickly, however, I find that my muscles are relaxing and that I'm not finding sucking the cock as difficult. To my shame, I also feel my own cock begin to harden. I try my hardest to ignore it, hoping it goes away.

With a bit more effort, I take the man's cock further down my throat. This lasts only a few seconds before I need to breathe, but I'm somehow pleased to find my nose pressed tightly against the man's public hair at the base of his cock. I pull myself off the cock, but the man doesn't let me take it all out of my mouth. I'm surprised to find that I miss having the feeling of his cock inside me.

Another pulse of heat rushes through me. I feel the man's cock pulse in time with it. My own cock twitches down below. Despite my best intentions, I give it a few strokes, then force my hand away. I resume sucking the man's cock, getting into a rhythm. I try to take his whole member in as quickly as I can, then hold it in place for as long as I can. Then I come up for air. I'm somehow satisfied to find that I'm improving with every turn.

Eventually, the man's hand tightens at the back of my head. He pulls me away, letting his cock hang free. I stare at it. It looks much larger than I had imagined. I can't really believe that I had the whole thing in my mouth. At that thought, I lean forward, desperate to suck the man's cock again. There's a chuckle from above me, but the man holds me back.

"You've only paid half what you owe me", he says.

I look up at him. He looms above me, a giant in the darkness of the motel room. Despite the lack of light, he seems to radiate a deep red glow. Something about that seems familiar, as if it's something I should be aware of. Alarm bells ring distantly in my mind, but they are muted as another wave of heat tears through me.

The man lifts me up and places me on the bed. He rearranges me as if I was a doll – pushing me into place and spreading my legs wide so my cock is exposed. One of his fingers runs down the length of my cock and I shudder as the pleasure I feel from that small action. The finger touches each of my balls, sending a bolt of lightning through them by turn, then moves down to my hole.

I tense, expecting him to press his finger inside me. I've never really been into assplay, not even when messing around with the other guys at Camp Half-Blood. Some of the other demigods, particularly the adventurous sons of Hermes, rave about the pleasure I could get from my ass, but I've never had the desire to try. Now, though, my previous lack of desire is being overrun by a new feeling of horniness. I would be happy to try anything if it would give me pleasure. To my surprise, the man doesn't press his finger inside me. He taps my hole a few times, making me shiver in excitement, but then just presses his finger to my entrance. Immediately, there's an intense heat, much stronger than I'd felt before. I cry out as wave after wave of pleasure courses through my body. When the pleasure recedes, my whole body tingles, in particular my cock, my ass and my nipples. My ass feels the most different. Before, I had been tight, partially with nervousness and partially with lack of experience. I'm still nervous now, but my hole feels a lot more relaxed and loose. The rational part of my brain lets out a sigh of relief; it knows what inevitably is coming next. But it's overcome by the rest of my brain, which is taken over by pleasure.

The man puts his hands on my chests, lightly massaging them. His hands are calloused, probably from his work, but that just makes his movements more sensitive on my skin. His finger brushes over my nipples and I gasp as pleasure overtakes me. When the pleasure has finally subsided, the man has moved back. He pulls me so that I'm lying directly on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he placed his cock beside mine. I stare down at the two members, my eyes widening. I have a decently sized cock; it's one of the largest ones in Camp Half-Blood. Compared to the man's cock, though, mine looks like a matchstick. He leans back, letting his cock slide over mine, then down to my ass. I close my eyes waiting for what I know will happen next.

The man slowly pushes his cock into my hole. Whatever he's done to it has helped a lot; his cock slides in smoothly and I don't feel any pain. I do feel stretched, even more than when I was sucking his cock. His cock fills me even more than I thought possible. When he's fully inside I can see a slight bulge in my abdomen. I stare at it as it shrinks when the man pulls out and grows as the man pushes back in. I feel hypnotised by the evidence of the monster member inside me. Then, the man twists a bit, and his cock hits something inside me that sends a bolt of lightning straight to my cock. With each thrust, he unerringly hits that spot. With each thrust, I moan louder and louder.

For a while after this, my memories of the events are fragmented. I think I was so overcome with pleasure that it short circuited my brain. I can feel the man fuck me faster and faster, and with each thrust makes me more and more turned on. Each thrust seems to merge with the others until I'm in a sea of pleasure. Then, the man is lying on the bed and I'm on top of him. Instead of him thrusting into me, I'm raising myself up and dropping down to impale myself on his cock. When my legs give way from exhaustion, he lifts me up by my waist and continues fucking me that way. I'm not a small guy – being a demigod is a great way to keep myself fit – but the man lifts me up as if I weigh nothing and his hands nearly circle my waist. The first time he pushes me down onto his cock, I cum without touching my own cock, my seed splashing onto the man's chest. I cum a lot that night. I remember cumming at least six or seven times, though my memories of the night are a bit hazy. Each time I cum and my cock goes soft, the man would reach down and fondle my cock and balls. Within a few seconds, I would be hard again.

Finally, I'm lying on my back on the bed with my legs over my head and my knees beside my ears. Above me I can see my cock twitching and moving with each of the man's thrusts. Beyond that, the man is shrouded in darkness, his form only visible from a dark red glow around him. He's thrusting into me as hard as he can and, surprisingly, my body can handle it. With each thrust, my cock slides across my face, leaving a trail of precum behind. This seems to go on for a long time. I'm desperate to cum, but I can see a dark red band around my balls and realise that that is stopping me from cumming. Eventually, the man touches the band with a finger and it vanishes. Immediately, my cock twitches and I cum one final time, painting my face white.

The man thrusts into me a few more times, but he's also close to the edge. His stamina is much better than mine because I think this will be his first cum of the night. When he orgasms, he releases his seed deep inside me. For a minute, we remain interlocked, but then the man pulls out of me. He stretches and grins at the sight of my tired body. Then his smile switches off like a light bulb.

"What are you doing on the bed?" he asks. "I thought I told you your place is on the floor."

I'm too tired to move. With a disgusted shake of his head, the man picks me up with one hand and deposits me on the floor at the foot of the bed.

My sleep, this time, is uninterrupted by dreams. When I wake, light is streaming through the windows. I feel dirty. Staggering to the shower, I turn on the water and step under the spray, washing off the grime from the night before. My hands explore my body. To my surprise, I don't have any bruises from last night. The only thing I notice is that my nipples and my cock are much more sensitive than before. Just touching them makes my cock hard. Tentatively, I reach behind me to touch my hole. It doesn't feel different from what I'd expect, but at the feeling of my finger, it opens up and swallows it to the first knuckle. I gasp in shock as a wave of pleasure runs through me. I use one hand to steady myself on the wall while I press my finger deeper inside. When I find the spot the man had hit so many times, I cum without touching my cock.

The main room is eerily quiet when I enter it. The reason is obvious – it's deserted. The bed is made and looks unslept in. I begin to panic, imagining that the man has left me here, and probably taken by bag too. I rush to the window and stare. The man's luxury car is gone and in its place is the Jeep that I had rented in Las Vegas. On the passenger seat, I see my bag and a pile of clothes that match the ones I had given to the man on my way here. Looking round the room, I see the keys to the Jeep on the bedside table. Once the coast is clear, I run to the car and get dressed. They are my clothes, even down to the work patches and stains. 

I sit down in the driver's seat. The movement presses against my ass and my cock hardens again. I hope fervently that this is a temporary situation. I put the key in the ignition and start the car. A gust of cold air hits me as the air conditioning turns on to full blast. At the same time, a wave of fire rushes through me, making my cock twitch in my pants. On the steering wheel, a fiery shape forms – a snake, venom dripping from its fangs, slithering possessively around a trident. I recognise the symbols immediately. The snake could only be the sign of one god, my least favourite one. I only hope that trident isn't referring to me. As much as the night before had been one to remember, I'm not sure I want another one. I drive out of the motel and continue on the highway. Soon, I pass a marker that read, 'Sacramento, 30 miles'. At least I will be in Camp Jupiter soon.


End file.
